Not Always Easy
by ggta4ever
Summary: Everything happens for a reason. Rachel Berry says to herself as she watches Noah Puckerman walk away. Rating went up on last chapter.
1. Can barely look at You

Disclaimer: I just love glee. Not ownage going on here.

* * *

Everything happens for a reason. Rachel Berry says to herself as she watches Noah Puckerman walk away.

She sits on the bleachers trying not to run after him.

They could've made it work. If they wanted to try.

But they didn't want to try. Come on, was she fooling herself? Hot jock falls for the gleek. Who's watching that movie?

* * *

The next day at school was ridiculous. Everyone was either whispering about the breakup or asking her what happened?

It took all of lunch to explain to Mercedes that she was fine. And the rest of the day, including whispering during glee practice, to tell Kurt that they didn't have sex.

He barely looks at her. When he does she's not sure what she sees.

Emptiness is all she feels.

She didn't even think she liked him that much. Just a way to make Finn Jealous.

But for some reason she doesn't like he doesn't talk to her.

* * *

And the next day after that, a red slushie was thrown in her face. It reminded her of Puck's grape truce one.

That doesn't make the red color that's seeping into her brand new light blouse shirt any less red and cold and definitely gonna cause a stain.

She walks into the bathroom where Mercedes was reading a magazine. She looks up and gasps.

Rachel fights the urge to cry as Mercedes starts to rinse out her hair.

* * *

It's hard to top but the day after that was actually the worst.

She walks down the hallway to locker. Everyone's staring at her again. But than it felt like the red sea parting she looked down the hall to see Noah making out with some cheerleader.

That time she actually breathe. She drops her books in the middle of the hallway and runs into the bathroom.

Not being able to hold back tears this time.

* * *

She had never been so excited for the weekend.

Her dads wanted to take her out to dinner. She didn't want to risk running into anyone.

Her performance at school wasn't exactly she wanted to nominated for an academy award for. If you know what I mean.

* * *

Monday rolls around way to fast in her opinion.

She decided that it's not gonna get her down today.

But her heart sputters slightly when she sees him standing at her locker. A single white daisy in his hand.

"What do you want?" She asks with a little to much anger.

He looks up and hands her the flower. She takes it slowly.

"Berry I need to talk to you."

"Puck were not getting back together." But if you insist.

"No, I just need a friend right now."

"For what? I thought we weren't friends?"

"Rach, please?" He says in what sounds like a sincere tone. From him you can never be sure.

* * *

We walk into the auditorium.

"What, speak." Rachel says crossing her arms.

"Look you have every right to be mad at me okay?" He sits on the piano bench. "I was an ass."

"Yeah you were."

"But you kinda have to understand. We were just using each other."

"Yeah I know." She kind of comes to terms right then and there.

"So I have to you tell someone this. It's driving me crazy."

"What?"

"Quin's baby is mine and she won't let me do anything to help."

She felt bad for him. "I'm sorry." She says as he stands up and hugs her. She just gives in.

She doesn't feel so empty anymore.

* * *

They become friends. Against all odds.

People are confused again. Finn asks her if they're dating again. She shakes her head no.

It was comfortable for them to be friends. Best friends even.

Her dads actually like him. They tell him that at dinner one night.

It became a ritual for them. Study, she watches him at practice, and go to either his or her place.

Mercedes and Kurt give her a look. She shakes her head with a slight smile on her face.

* * *

Sorry it's short. Tell me if I should continue, suggestions? Are always welcome.


	2. Friends

Disclaimer: I just love glee. Not ownage going on here.

Thanks for the response guys(: It makes me really happy.

I read it again and sorry for the many grammer errors. I type fast and tend to get excited and not proof read. I really should.

* * *

A month later

"Noah! Stop!" Rachel says laying on her back on his bed, Puck started to tickle her. "Stop!" She laughs.

He laughs at her and continues.

"Stop! Please!" She laughs and tries to push him away.

"Say it!"

"No!"

"Rach!" He says laughing as well.

"You're a badass!"

He automatically stops. "God was that so hard?"

She catches her breath. He still leaning over her. His eyes flick quickly to her lips than back up.

He gets up quickly and sits in her desk chair.

She sits up fixing her hair. "So what's your mom making for dinner?"

"I have no idea. I think she had to work."

"Oh, well than maybe I should go." She says simply.

"If you want."

* * *

"Okay so movie night your place." Puck says the next day at school.

"Fine, what movie?"

"Almost Famous and anything you wanna watch."

"Anything?" She asks stopping at her locker.

He winces slightly, "Anything."

She smiles and opens her locker.

"Puck." A voice behind them says.

They both turn to see Quinn standing there with her hands on her hips.

"We need to talk."

He frowns and mutters, "I'll meet you in class." Before walking over to her.

Rachel doesn't even look at them.

* * *

The ride to her place was silent. Awkwardly silent. She wasn't sure why.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah totally. Why?" He says.

"Well you've been quiet since your arguement with Quinn."

"Oh well."

"Come on Noah you can tell me anything you know that."

"I know. It's just, it was about you."

"What?"

"She was worried that since we're best friends that I told you about the baby. And that you'd tell Finn."

"I wouldn't do that."

"That's what I told her. But she wants to do this her way. I honestly have no way of telling her no. She's still saying I have nothing to do with it."

"Noah I'm sorry. I don't understand why Quinn won't just let you help out."

He shakes his head. "Change subject. Please?" He smiles slightly.

Rachel knows he's gonna be okay.

"Okay so Almost Famous and any other movie you want."

"I said you could pick the second movie."

"Yeah well. I'm in a giving mood."

* * *

There was no winning with Quinn, Puck would complain.

Rachel kinda hated her for putting him through this.

She really wanted to tell Finn.

* * *

This is about the time when the new girl arrived. Shawna.

She was pretty, dark red hair and brown eyes. Laid back and very mellow. She was actually nice, Rachel has two classes with her.

Rachel is a little unsure if she should introduce her to Puck.

But she was to late, Puck already had her in front of her locker, hand leaning against the metal. She laughs about something he tells her.

Rachel shakes her head, there's nothing she can do. Until she finally figures out what her feelings for Noah are. They were so confusing.

* * *

"I have a date tonight." Puck says catching up to Rachel in the hallway.

"Shocker." Rachel says dryly.

"Come on Rach be a little happy for me."

"Noah screwing every girl in our grade is one thing but she's new she hasn't even been here a week. It's just sad."

"It's not my fault I'm hot and girls can't resist me."

She shakes her head. "I'm just saying, yes she's new. But remember we don't know her that well from her other school."

"I'll find out tonight. I get a good feeling Rach."

"Noah you don't have the ability to have a relationship about substance over sex."

He scoffs, "Okay I bet you five bucks I won't have sex tonight."

"Yeah okay. I'll believe that when I see it."

He holds out his hand Rachel shakes it and laughs humorlessly.

"I just made five bucks." Rachel says before continuing to walk to class.

"So little faith Berry!" Puck calls after her.

She smiles and keeps walking.

* * *

This is gonna be good. Puck is going to have a one night stand with the new girl. She wins five bucks. All is good in the world.

Why she rather him have a one night stand than a relationship she'll never be able to explain.

So alone for the first time on a friday night in a few weeks. Her and Puck always had plans it seemed.

What to do...

He said he would call her after and tell her how it went. The date started at 7:00. Which means 7:15 in Puck time.

But giving him the benefit of the doubt 7:00 pm.

* * *

7:28 pm.

Rachel is on her eliptical. She had been on it for awhile now. Well at least it felt like a long time. She can't stop staring at the clock.

* * *

8:03 pm.

She's reading her Biology book. She had to read two sections for class. Might as well get started.

* * *

8:47 pm.

Now she's just staring directly at the clock. Her stomach growls. Hungry.

* * *

9:35 pm.

Mercedes texts her asking her where she could download the lyrics of all their songs on to her iphone.

* * *

10:17 pm.

Starting to dose off. Her phone rings Sweet Caroline by Neil Diamond. She had to get it for his ringtone.

"Hello?" She says sleepily.

"Hey, sorry did I wake up?"

"No. Just tired."

"So you totally owe me five bucks."

"What?"

She wasn't expecting that one.

He just kissed her goodnight.

uh oh.

* * *

Another Chapter. I tend to do these at the wee hours of night. Hope you like.

Sorry about the new girl. I gotta throw a little bit of drama in there.


	3. Really hard to hate her

Disclaimer: I just love glee. Not ownage going on here.

Reviews are always welcome(:

* * *

She wasn't expecting this.

She didn't want to share him.

"Rach." Puck says snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"You okay?"

"Of course."

"Shawna asked you if you wanted anything to drink."

"Oh sorry. No thank you."

Shawna smiles and gets up from the table and walks away.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to ignore her."

He shakes his head, "No big deal."

Rachel clears her throat. "So what are we doing tonight?"

"Me and Shawna are going bowling."

"Bowling? You hate bowling."

"Well she hasn't been to the bowling alley yet." He takes a bite of his salad. "Do you wanna go with us?"

"No," She says a little to quickly. "I mean no it's fine. You guys want to be a couple it's totally cool."

"Well, you're my best friend and I want you to get to know her."

Rachel sighs and is about to say something else when Shawna walks back over.

"What did I miss?"

"Nothing." Puck and Rachel say at the same time.

* * *

"So I see you and Puck are close." Shawna asks Rachel in English.

"Yeah we are."

"Okay I know it's weird."

"What's weird."

"Well the whole thing, you guys are best friends. I'm in the picture you're suddenly not the only girl in his life."

"No, it's not weird like that." Rachel says not even focusing on her. She's reading over lyrics for glee.

"I want us to get to know each other. So it's not awkward."

"I agree."

"And so we can totally have a threesome."

"What?" Rachel's head snaps up.

"Kidding. I wanted to make sure you were paying attention." Shawna smiles.

Rachel sighs with relief. "Okay, I want to get to know you too."

"Okay so I was thinking we hang out some time this weekend. Just the two of us."

"Yeah sounds good."

"I was totally kidding about that threesome thing. Like totally kidding."

Rachel laughs, "I hoped so."

Shawna laughs lightly.

* * *

Puck only laughs when she tells him the story. And he promises to not mention it to Shawa.

"Oh my god, inspired."

"What?"

"You and Shawna that would be hot."

"Noah!" Rachel smacks him upside the head. "Not the point!"

She probably wouldn't share that well anyway.

* * *

It was really hard to hate Shawna. She was like the sweetest person ever.

She had just moved from New York so she had all these designer clothes that she let Rachel borrow.

Her mother bailed three years ago. Her dad was kind of an alcoholic but is working on it and is doing way better now. Shawna is a mechanic.

Puck likes her uniform. Black dickies shorts or pants with a company shirt with her name on it and of course always covered in grease.

Rachel still didn't like seeing them together but she was getting used to Shawna as a person.

Their mall trip went exceptionally well. Than when they got back to Rachel's place Puck was waiting for them. He kisses Shawna lightly and hugs Rachel whispering, 'thank you.'

That made it all worth it to Rachel.

* * *

"Hey do you want to sleepover on Friday?" Shawna asks Rachel as they walk to the table in the lunchroom.

"Sure, but I thought you and Noah had plans on Friday?"

"Yeah kind of. But we can go to his game hang out with him for a little while than go hang out just the two of us."

Rachel nods, "Sounds good."

"What sounds good?" Puck says walking over with Finn. He gives Shawna a kiss and sits down next to her. Finn sits down next to Rachel.

"Hey Rach." Finn says smiling.

Rachel smiles back at him, "Hi."

"We were just making plans for Friday. Rachel's gonna sleepover."

"Cool, I thought we were hanging out on Friday?"

"We'll still go to the game. But than we'll break off just the two of us." Rachel says taking a sip of her water.

Puck smirks, "You're both ditching me?"

"We'll hang out man. No big deal."

"See? It's all good babe." Shawna says smiling.

"No offense Finn but I wanted to hang out with my girls. Is that a crime."

His girls?

"Okay, we'll all go to the mall after the game. Than me and Shawna will go back to her place. Happy? Cause the plan's not changing anymore than that."

Puck frowns. Finn coughs a laugh into his fist.

"What she said." Shawna says.

* * *

We lost, big surprise.

But hanging out at the mall was fun. The four of them walked around, ate, and the girls to try on random things.

Rachel was actually starting to like having Shawna around. But everytime her and Puck would laugh and kiss made her a little sick.

Puck and Shawna went to go get coffee and Finn and Rachel are sitting in the food court.

"How long have you liked him?"

"Excuse me?"

"I asked you how long have you liked him?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes you do. Come on Rach. You can tell me."

It was times like this that made it really hard to not distract Finn by telling him about Quinn.

She sighs. "Not long. Just for a little while."

"Please tell me your plan isn't to be friends with Shawna and than stab her in the back."

"No that's not my plan. I was hoping I would just hate her. But she's really nice. Like really nice."

"You got attached my friend."

"Is there any universe that she would let me date Puck and still be friends with her?"

Finn chuckles, "Probably not."

"Finn you can't tell him. I'm hoping it'll just pass because he's my best friend. I don't want to lose that with him."

"Don't worry you're secret is safe with me."

* * *

Not at all sure where I'm going with this. But I hope it all makes sense.

Review please(:


	4. The Worst Thing

Disclaimer: I just love glee. Not ownage going on here.

Reviews are always welcome(:

* * *

"Puck, Rachel this is my dad." Shawna says gesturing to us. Her dad is actually really hot. She knows it's sick. But Rachel has been pining for two boys who have girlfriends. He looked like Bradley Cooper.

Shawna and Rachel hung out more than ever. They did homework together and went shopping.

Puck actually got kinda jealous.

"You spend more time with my girlfriend than I do." He states one day.

Rachel shrugs.

--

Shawna works after school everyday for a week. Which means Puck and Rachel are hanging out.

They haven't done that in a while. Puck is laying on her bed, she's looking up song lyrics online.

Comfortable silence.

Than she turns on Kesha.

"Turn that shit off."

"What you don't like Kesha?" She says smiling she knows he can't stand her. So she starts singing Tik Tok. "Don't stop make it Pop. DJ blow my speakers up tonight."

"Rach!" Puck says getting up from the bed coming over and picking her up. She laughs and he lightly throws her on the bed. He climbs on top of her and starts tickling her.

This is normal behavior for them.

"Stop! Noah!" She yells laughing. Somehow her arms circle around his neck. He stops his arms at her sides not touching her.

She stares at him a second. He leans down and kisses her. Lightly at first.

He pulls away slightly their mouths not leaving each other. Breathing hard. He kisses her again harder this time. Her knee bends slightly and hooks at his side. Her arms tightening around his neck. His hand runs down her side and over her leg hooking a little bit higher on his waist.

He thrusts into her slightly. She pulls away and his lips move down her neck.

She wasn't sure how it happened but his shirt was pulled over his head her hand trailed down.

She doesn't remember her shirt coming over or her short skirt. Or his pants. But it happened.

And it happened twice.

--

She doesn't talk to him or Shawna for the next three days. She can't even look at him or her.

She feels bad.

He corners her one day after glee. She avoids eye contact. And he talks about how he feels bad and he just wants his best friend back.

She stops him mid sentences and tells him how she just needs a day or two to stop feeling bad.

He lets her know that he's not gonna tell Shawna. She holds back saying 'duh.'

--

"Hey," Shawna says sitting down in front of Rachel at the library.

Rachel's eyes go wide. "Hey."

"Haven't seen you. Everything okay?"

"Yeah totally. I just needed to focus on glee and all this homework just keeps piling up."

She nods, "I miss you Rach. You've become one of best friends."

"You too." Rachel couldn't help but smile.

"So you wanna hang out this weekend?"

"Sure."

"Not at my house though. No offense but my dad seemed to like you a little to much."

Rachel laughs out loud.

--

"Hey Finn."

"Oh hey Rachel."

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah I just I don't know this whole Quinn thing is kinda freaking me out now."

Rachel sighs. She couldn't tell him he didn't really need to worry.

"Finn!" Quinn yells from behind us. He gives Rachel a smile and walks towards her.

"Hey." Puck says coming behind her.

"Oh my god!" Rachel jumps and then turns around. "You scared me."

"We need to talk really quick."

"Okay." She was in no position to argue.

They walk into the bathroom. Puck locks the door.

"Okay so we're still not good are we?" He asks, crossing his arms.

Rachel sighs, "Noah."

"Please don't call me that right now."

"Puck, I'm sorry but things will never be the same after that the other day."

"Why?"

"Because it happened and you have Shawna. And it makes things complicated."

"Well Shawna's thinking you're avoiding her and she's not sure why."

"I'm not."

"But she thinks you are Rach."

"Things changed last week Puck."

"Why I'm not getting something here."

"I didn't realize how much I liked you until we broke up." She said it before she could stop herself.

He frowns.

She just walks out before she starts crying right there in front of him.

--

Now he's the one avoiding her.

She has to sing "Knocks you Down" with Finn.

She felt like someone was trying to tell her something. Cause the song rang a little to true to her right at that moment.

But alas Mr. Shue figured that they needed another love song like that. But than he brings in Puck to sing Kanye West's part in the song.

So now she has to sing with both of them.

Yay.

--

One night when she was sitting at home laying her bed listening to the song on repeat she could remember the words. When the other parts start and when she's supposed to start her chorus.

She felt miserable at this moment. She felt alone and stupid.

She slept with her best friend's boyfriend. She slept with her best friend.

And she felt like shit for it.

* * *

Um, yeah that wasn't exactly how I wanted that to go. But it was being typed before I could stop it.

My brain works without me sometime.

Sorry about that but **don't worry **it's a Puckerberry story.

and by the way sorry for the slow update I'll update faster next time.

Reviews always nice(:


	5. Fate Fell Short This Time

Disclaimer: I just love glee. Not ownage going on here.

Reviews are always welcome(:

* * *

Rachel hadn't talked to Puck in almost a week in a half. Which was alot for them.

Especially since they never went a day without seeing each other usually.

But now it was him avoiding her. She would walk into a room he would mutter something and walk out. He started skipping math again.

She didn't want to talk to him anyway.

Shawna hadn't been talking to her either. She had at first but gradually stopped.

* * *

Rachel didn't think he told her only because Shawna wasn't the kind of person to let something like that to go.

But she was pretty sure when she saw them talking against his locker.

Shawna looks sad, her eyes glassy.

But Puck said something that caused her face to change to anger and a slap to happen.

Than she walks down to the hallway towards Rachel.

She seems frozen in place because even though she sees her she doesn't move.

Shawna stops right in front of her.

"How could you do this?"

She says sadly but looks angry.

"I thought you were my friend?"

Rachel just looks down at the ground.

"You two are perfect for each other."

Shawna brushes past her and Rachel looks down the hallway to see Puck with his arms crossed. He shrugs and walks away.

* * *

Rachel walks into the bathroom, she had been holding in tears for awhile now.

She looks in the mirror and holds a hand to her mouth to try to cover up the sobs.

After a good ten minutes of crying she cleans her mascara from under her eyes and takes a deep breath.

"He's not worth it."

She walks out of the bathroom and he's waiting for her.

He has her backed up against the lockers and a hand on the side of her face in a matter of second. He runs his thumb lightly over the trail of red blotchy tear stains.

He kisses her cheek.

Maybe he was.

"Stop." Rachel says pushing him away and walks away.

Fate was gonna have to wait.

* * *

She didn't see him for awhile after that.

Mike actually said he stopped coming to school for a bit. Said he needed time to think about some things and that he'll be back.

Rachel would sigh and say something like don't worry about him.

She stopped by his house with his math homework sent home by Mr. Holmes who insisted. His mom was there.

His mom Rose loved her. Mainly because she was happy that Puck was at least friends with a good Jew who was going somewhere in life.

"Hey Ms. Puckerman." Rachel says with a smile and sets down his homework on the kitchen table.

"How are you Rachel?"

"Good thanks. Is he here?"

"Yep held up in his room. Listening to god knows what, some rock music."

Rachel chuckles humorlessly hearing the sound of old Aero Smith.

"Do you wanna go up and see him?"

"I don't know."

"Rachel you're his best friend he's going through something and he won't talk to anyone. If he needs anyone it's you."

Rachel sighs, how could you argue with a logic like that.

"Okay but I can stay to long I have to get home for dinner. We're watching Grease 1 and 2 tonight."

Rose smiles and gives her a playfully push towards the stairs.

"Go away Mom, I'm fine I'm not hungry."

Rachel opens the door with the key he hadn't given her a long time ago. The story was Puck had a lady friend over one night and his mom walked in. Needless to say he got a knob with a lock for his birthday.

He had given her a key because he always had it locked.

"How did you get--" He pauses when he sees Rachel.

"I used my key."

He gets up from his position on the bed to turn down his stereo.

"What are you doing here?"

"Can you put on a shirt?"

"Does me being half naked so close to my bed bother you?" He asks almost sarcastically.

"Noah I--"

"Don't. You don't have to explain."

"I have no clue how you're mad at me."

"I kinda gave you a chance the other day."

"So? Am I supposed to fall at your feet because you told your girlfriend that you cheated on her with your best friend?"

"I don't know."

"Well then what do you want from me?" She's angry now, she throws down her book bag and takes off her jacket throwing it over the edge of the his desk chair.

"Rachel I don't know. For a minute there I thought you would want to be with me."

"I do! I do Noah! I thought I did."

"Thought?"

"I didn't even realize what our breakup would do to me. It hurt afterwards. Seeing you with every girl. Then we were friends and that hole in my heart filled up slightly. But then enters Shawna perfect. Covered in grease and joking about threesomes. Your dream girl. What would you want with a girl like me?"

He shakes his head and walks over to her.

She looks up at him as he grabs her face in his hands.

"She wasn't perfect. She wasn't you."

She closes her eyes. "You don't mean that."

"I'm serious. If she was perfect why would I cheat on her?"

She sighs and clutches his wrists. He kisses her lightly.

"Are we together now?" He asks as he trails kisses down her neck.

She tilts her head to the side and encourages the action.

"No."

He stops and pulls away and just looks at her.

* * *

Reviews please(: I'm like Tinkerbell I need applause to write!

Little Glee reference there. Can't wait for Lady GaGa episode.

And the play Spring Awakening is so strange. Strange enough where the plot line isn't to weird and the music is fucking awesome.

It's Lea Michelle ^^ and Jonathan Groff. He's cute but my heart belongs to Mark Salling.


	6. Proud or Stupid? To be or Not to Be?

Disclaimer: I just love glee. Not ownage going on here.

Reviews are always welcome(:

* * *

Rachel wasn't sure if she was proud of herself. Or completely stupid.

The only good thing about Rachel's visit to Puck was that he started coming to school again.

But that was the only thing.

He stopped looking at her. No eye contact at all.

She had trned down one of the hottest guys in school. She turned down the one person she actually felt close to.

* * *

"You're dumb." Shawna says to her one day.

They had gotten back on to speaking terms after the whole thing.

"I know." Rachel says laying her head down on the desk.

"Like seriously. This guy was throwing himself at you." Shawna never looked up at her when she said these things. She just kept looking at her textbook.

"I know, I know."

"I know you know," Shawna looks up. "Look I know I should be pissed about what happened but I'm not. I see you guys and you really do click."

Rachel frowns, "I'm really sorry."

"Don't even worry about it Rach. Seriously me and Puck were not gonnna be together forever."

"But see that's the thing I'm not sure if I want to start anything now. Maybe start something later."

Shawn shakes her head. "Hun, that's your choice but come on."

"Shawna I know he cheated with me and all, but what's stopping him from cheating me? He's Noah Puckerman for god's sake. He's notorious."

"Yes he is." Shawna smiles knowingly.

Rachel gasps and laughs, "Not like that Shawna!"

"I know I'm kidding. I get what you're saying."

"I mean come on, Shawna he cheated on you. What's gonna stop him from cheating on me?"

Shawna puts away her pen and closes her textbook. "All I know is I used to get so jealous when I used to catch him looking at you."

"Noah never looked at me in any special way."

Shawna nods, "Yeah it was the same look you give him."

Rachel stopped talking.

* * *

_Life is beautiful_  
_We love until we die_

_When you run into my arms,_  
_We steal a perfect moment._  
_Let the monsters see you smile,_  
_Let them see you smiling._

_Do I hold you too tightly?_  
_When will the hurt kick in?_

_Life is beautiful, but it's complicated._  
_We barely make it._  
_We don't need to understand,_  
_There are miracles, miracles._

_Yeah, life is beautiful._  
_Our hearts, they beat__ and break._

Rachel stops singing.

"That was great Rachel." Mr. Shue says clapping, everyone else joins in except Puck.

She smiles and goes to sit.

"That was pretty Rachel." Shawna says from the doorway.

Rachel looks up.

"Hey Mr. Shue." She says walking in.

"Hey Shawna, what are you doing here?"

"Oh well I had spanish homework to turn in and I figured you guys wouldn't mind if I heard one or two songs." She sits down next to Rachel. "Please continue."

Mr. Shue laughs and shakes his head. "Okay anyone else?" No one says anything. "Come on. Okay we'll do something I want to do."

Everyone visibly shifts in their seats.

_Blue jean baby LA lady Seamstress for the band._

_Pretty eye Pirate Smile you'll marry a music man_

_Ballerina you must have seen her dancing in the sand_

_Now she's in me always with me Tiny Dancer in my hand_

_Jesus freaks in the street handing tickets out for god_

_Turning back she just laughing the bouelvard is not that bad._

_Piano man he makes a stand in the auditorum_

_Looking on she sings the song._

_The words she knows the tune she hums._

Everyone joins in. _Hold me closer Tiny Dancer. _

_Count the headlights on the highway. _

_Lay me down in sheets of linen. _

_You had a busy day today. _

"See that wasn't so bad." Mr. Shue says as the piano stops.

Rachel glances back at Puck. He looks like he's having fun for the first time in weeks.

She only feels a little bit better.

* * *

"You coming to the party Rach?" Shawna asks as she catches up with Rachel in the hallway.

"I don't know."

"Mike just told me you have to come."

"Puck will be there."

"Well if you're going for this whole getting ove him thing. You should go."

"Why?"

"Make him jealous babe."

Rachel shakes her head and gets to her locker.

"I'm not really the making guys jealous type."

"Not looking like that you aren't." Shawna says gesturing to her skirt and knee socks.

"You never complained about how I dressed before."

"That was me being nice. And you were my boyfriend's best friend I had to be nice. This is me being your best friend. Asking you to let her help you with your look."

"Shawna come on."

"No, no. Rachel this will be good for you trust me."

"I hate parties. They're just excuses so people can get drink and rub up against each other."

Shawna sighs, "You're missing the point. You need this."

"Why?"

"Have you ever been drunk? It's a great way to unwind and realize your life is not that fucked up. Trust me."

"Oh god."

* * *

End of chapter. Reviews please.

I don't exactly like writing without them. But I'm not a mean person so those with the alerts I write for.

59 alerts. That's pretty awesome.

And the rating might go up, just for drinking and cussing. I'm not really into smut. I'm just saying.

So if you can find it in T this is telling you why(:


	7. Party Time, Realization Time

Disclaimer: I just love glee. Not ownage going on here.

Reviews are always welcome(:

* * *

Rachel Berry did not want to go to this party.

Rachel Berry did not want to go to this party in short shorts.

But Shawna insisted. She also insisted on her using her shirt that was cut to make it so it had a wide neck and cound see his simple tank top under.

"You look hot." Shawna says smiling at her creation.

Rachel had smokey eyeshadow that made her eyes cloud and eyeliner on the top and bottom. The shirt was an old Beatles shirt that Shawna cut up and the shorts were Rachel's but she had never worn them. Her feet were covered with Chanel black leather ankle boots.

"I don't feel like myself."

"Rach that's fine. It's just one night to be like this."

"I remember Kurt tried to make me over and it didn't work that well."

"I am Kurt no but I know what looks good and you look good my love."

Rachel sighs, "Okay but tomorrow I go back to normal."

"Deal." Shawna smiles and looks in the mirror at herself.

She's wearing skinny jeans that were cut from when she bought them and hand made ones. Like the big holes in her knees. The bottoms tucked into calf length tan heeled boots. Her curled and half pulled back. A white tank top and a tan short sleeved cardigan on top.

"Ready?" Rachel asks.

"What? No, I haven't even done your hair."

Rachel falls back on the bed.

* * *

They arrive to the party about forty-five minutes after it started. Shawna had explained you don't have to show up right when it's starting arrive when it's started.

Shawna had finished Rachel's hair by putting loose curls in it and scrunching it.

"Hey Mike." They say as they walk into the living room area.

"Hey guys glad you made it." He says hugging them both. "So alcohol that way," he says pointing to the kitchen.

"That's my que, I'll be back." Shawna walks away.

Rachel stands there for a minute before walking into the kitchen to get something to drink.

Finn, Santana, and Matt were playing quarters with Brittany taking shots with Mike.

Finn looks up from the table and stands up quickly seeing Rachel, "Wow."

"Hey Finn."

"Hey Rach you look great."

"Thanks, Shawna's idea."

"Right," He says walking over to her. "Can I get you a drink?"

"I didn't mean to interupt your game."

"Don't worry about it."

They walk over to the island and he pours her a bacardi and coke.

She takes a sip and winces a little.

"Strong?"

She nods and takes another sip. "Oh that's good."

He laughs, "I'm kinda surprised you came. This doesn't seem like your thing."

"It's not but once again Shawna."

"Yeah I didn't think you would be friends with her."

"Why?"

"Well the whole Puck thing."

"I know Finn, I don't wanna talk about it okay?" She says taking a big gulp of the drink.

"Sorry."

"I can't belive you still trying to get with her Hudson." A voice says from them. Rachel freezes.

She had really hoped he wouldn't show up tonight. This was his kind of thing though.

"Shut up Puck," Finn says throwing an empty beer cup in his direction. "I'll be right back." He says and walks out.

Why did he have to leave now?

"So Berry, miss me yet?" Puck says walking over a red plastic cup in his head, he downs whatever is in it and throws it behind him.

"You're drunk." She says not looking him in the eye.

"Maybe a little. I can't believe you came."

"With Shawna."

"Oh wow, thats cool. Staying friends with my ex. Very nice."

"She's a nice person. Way to good for you."

"So are you. But that obviously didn't stop you. Remember?"

"Stop."

He backs her up against the counter, "Do I need to remind you? How you looked at me before I kissed you. The way you moaned my name."

"Stop," She says pushing him away. She gets away from him grabbing the bottle off the island as she walks out of the kitchen.

* * *

She's sitting on the couch talking to some random senior football player who kept running his hand over her knee. She had more the half of the Bacardi bottle and was feeling pretty good about now. Shawna was dancing or grinding whatever they called it these days with a senior who had his hands on her hips.

These guys were taking advantage of the fact that they were not in the right state of mind.

"What's your name again." Rachel asks as she plays with the buttons on this guy's polo.

"James." He says running his hand over her neck now.

"Oh right."

"Rachel maybe we should go back in the kitchen." Shawna says sitting down next to her.

Rachel closes her eyes and leans her head back. "Yeah maybe."

"Are we gonna make out?" James asks in frustration.

"No." Shawna and Rachel say at the same time.

He gets up and walks away.

"Hey, you okay?" Shawna asks.

"What am I doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean look at me." She sits up on the edge of the couch. "I'm trying to get over a guy I never even had."

"Rach."

"This was a stupid idea. This isn't me, partying and talking to guys completely drunk. This isn't what I want."

Shawna frowns, "Then what do you want?"

"I want Noah."

* * *

"Mike have you seen Puck?"

"I think he went into one of the rooms."

Rachel pratically runs up the stairs opening every door on the way. Walking in on couples and even people passed out.

The last door she opens she finds a girl and a guy making out.

She shakes her head and is about to walk out when the girl whimpers, "oh Puck." Rachel puts a hand to her mouth and walks out.

"Okay I can't do this." He says sitting up right as the door closes. He frowns and gets up from the bed and walks out to see Rachel walking down the stairs.

"Shawna lets go."

"Did you find him?"

"Yeah I found him." She whispers and walks towards the door Shawna right behind her.

Puck walks down the stairs and over to Matt, "Have you seen Berry?"

"I think she just left." He says gesturing to the door.

Puck nods and walks out the front door to see Shawna's car pulling away.

"Shit."

* * *

"What happened?"

"I just I couldn't be there anymore."

"All of a sudden you decided you wanted to find Puck and tell him you wanted to be with him and then you wanted to leave."

"I walked in on him with a girl."

"Oh."

"Yeah so all I could think was that he obviously doesn't want to be with me."

"You don't know that."

Rachel lets out a shaky breath.

"Do you want me to stay over tonight Rach?"

"No I'm fine I just need to cry a little and watch a sad movie. Walk to Remember probably."

Shawna smiles and grabs Rachel's hand, "You'll be fine."

Rachel smiles too and leans her head against the window.

* * *

Okay I'm not really sure where I'm going with this yet. Still I know.

Review please.

Did anyone else almost cry at the season finale? Or tear up at least.

:)


	8. In the last week and a half

Disclaimer: I just love glee. Not ownage going on here.

Reviews are always welcome(:

* * *

This when Rachel met Jesse St. James.

He was exactly what she needed. They had a musical connection.

Puck hated him.

* * *

"What's going on with you Puckerman!" Coach yells at him. He had been fumbling the ball all night.

He honestly had no idea what he was thinking. The only problem right at this moment was every time he looked up into the stands he saw Berry holding hands with that St. James douchebag.

"Nothing coach." He mumbles.

"Well get your head in the game!"

Puck shakes his head and runs back on to the field.

Get Rachel out of your mind.

But the only thing he had been thinking about for the past couple weeks was Rachel. And him. In bed.

She had slept with him, caused him to breakup with his girlfriend, and turned him down _twice_ in the last week and a half.

Now she's up there cuddling with some guy from the competition.

Great now there was a way bigger guy running towards him. He's so gonna need ice and a beer later.

* * *

"He's Vocal Adernaline Rachel." Mercedes says outraged.

Puck had walked in late and was watching the fight from the piano.

"This is ridiculous, none of you have say in my relationship with Jesse."

"Rach we're seriously just trying to watch out for you." Finn says crossing his arms. "He's competition, he could be playing you."

"He's not."

"How can you be sure?" Kurt asks.

"Listen, if you guys think I might go over to Vocal Adernaline because of this you're crazy."

"This is stupid." Puck groans out.

Rachel turns around to him, "Stay out of this."

He stands up, "Berry you really stupid."

"What?"

"We're not worried about you going over there, we're worried about this guy getting in your head and totally screwing us all over at Regionals."

"Is about the club or that about the fact that you're completely jealous?"

"Of Jesse? Please, that guy isn't half as good as me."

Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Rachel he's right, we can't lose this." Mercedes says.

"Fine I end it with Jesse." Rachel says shakily and walks out.

* * *

Puck closes his locker to have Rachel standing next to him.

"Yes?" He asks.

"Are you really that bent out of shape that you have to bring glee club into it?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Your outburst. You're not upset about the club you just don't want to see me with Jesse."

"Well I definitly was excited about it."

"Hate me I don't care. You're the one who acted like they wanted to be with me for a slpit second and then bailed to make out with someone else."

"What are you talking about Berry?" Puck asks leaning against his locker. He had a feeling they would be here a while.

"At the party. I was gonna tell you I wanted to be with you. But you were making out with some random girl the room."

"You mean the girl I pushed away and ran down stairs to find you?"

"Yeah right."

"Rach I went downstairs to find you. I couldn't do anything with that girl. Mike told me you were gone."

Rachel frowns.

"You really think I want to see the only girl who ever gave a shit about me be with someone else oter then me?"

"Well I'm with Jesse."

"I didn't even get a chance. Every time you shut me down before anything could ever happen."

"It's in your nature Puck."

"What is?"

"Shawna said herself. You're the manwhore of the school, why would you change for her. Why would you change for me?"

"If you would've wanted a relationship like full on let's grow old together I would've done that for you."

"No you wouldn't have. Puck it's fine, you can go back to sleeping with every girl in the school and I'll be with Jesse. It all works out."

She starts to walk away but Puck grabs her arm lightly.

"I don't want anyone else Rach."

"You could hardly tell. Especially since you've been nothing but an asshole since the party."

"I thought you hated me."

"I do."

She pulls from his grasp and walks away. Puck closes his eyes and shakes his head.

* * *

"Nice work by the way." Shawna says sitting on Rachel's bed.

"With what?"

"Jesse, he's hot."

Rachel smiles, "I know."

Shawna looks at her for a second, she's sitting in her chair in front of her mirror staring at her hands.

"But you can't stop thinking about a certain mohawk."

Rachel shakes her head and lays down on her bed.

"Oh I'm so sorry Rach." Shawna says laying down across from her.

* * *

Jesse drama, oh dear.

Short chapter I know.

Hope you like, I'm trying to get chapters out faster.

Review please(:


	9. The Jesse Effect

Disclaimer: I just love glee. Not ownage going on here.

Reviews are always welcome(:

* * *

"So have you and Jesse done it yet?" Santana asks as she stares at herself in a compact mirror. All the girls are sitting in the choir room waiting for Mr. Shuester to arrive with the guys so they could start practice. So far they were ten minutes late.

Rachel was getting impatient because she was supposed to meet Jesse after practice.

"Not yet," Rachel says nervously looking at the clock on the wall.

"Santana losing your virginity is a huge deal for some girls." Mercedes says braiding Tina's hair. "Unlike some people." She sends a look to the Cheerios.

"Then wouldn't she want it to be with someone as hot as Jesse?"

Mercedes shrugs.

"I'm not virgin." Rachel says just as the guys and Mr. Shuester walk in.

"Excuse me?" Quinn says looking at her as she grew a second head or told them The Rachel Berry had, had sex. Oh wait.

"Girls, I would like to welcome a new member to the school and to New Directions." Shue says gesturing to Jesse. He walks in wearing a collared shirt, a navy blue sweater, and jeans.

All the girls were staring in shock at Rachel and Jesse.

"Well this is a new development." Kurt says.

"Jesse what are you doing?" Rachel asks walking over to him. Puck has his arms crossed obviously pissed that Jesse transferred to the school just for Rachel.

"I knew you couldn't be with me fully with the conflict of interest. So I'm spending my senior year here at McKinley."

"You didn't have to do that." She's smiling. He wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her towards him slightly. She wraps her arms around his neck and leans up to kiss him.

"I for one I don't like this idea." Finn says raising his hand as if someone asked him for his opinion.

"Me either." Puck says walking over to the chairs sitting down next to Artie's wheelchair.

"This could be good for us guys." Shue says sitting on the piano bench.

"I don't understand how bringing in Berry's boyfriend is gonna help us." Puck says angrily.

"Could you be anymore jealous Puck?" Kurt asks standing next to Mercedes.

Matt and Mike sit down next to Puck along with Santana and Brittany.

"I am not jealous."

"You so are. Just because Jesse is better then you in almost everything doesn't mean you need to be angry all the time."

"He is not better then me in everything." He scoffs.

"Is that a challenge?" Jesse wraps his arm around Rachel's shoulders.

"Nope, Rachel already knows I'm good at a couple things."

The room fills with gasps. Rachel's jaw seems to be permanently open in shock.

"Oh my god, impressive B." Santana says leaning against Matt.

Jesse and everyone else including a very embarrassing stare from Mr. Shuester look at Rachel.

* * *

"Why would you do that?" Rachel asks Puck as she storms over to him at his locker.

"Do what? Tell everyone we had sex? I'm sorry didn't know it was a big fucking secret."

"Puck," She never calls him Puck which makes this soooo much easier. "You had no reason do that."

"What's the big deal? Everyone knew we were best friends. Jesse doesn't have to take your virginity. I don't understand the problem."

"You had to brag about it or something didn't you? The whole school will know before the end of the day."

"But they won't care because you're dating Jesse, who transferred here. For you." He bit out the last part because it still makes him made that now their couple-ness has to be rubbed in his face in his own domain.

Rachel shakes her head and starts to walk away.

"Hey Berry," She turns back around. "Tell me if he's better then me, I guarantee you'll never find better."

"Do you have to be crass right now?"

He shrugs and walks away in the other direction.

* * *

Rachel was convinced that everyone in glee didn't think it was that big of a deal. Even Finn who was admitted jealous of Puck for being so close to Rachel for a while there.

Jesse was upset that she didn't tell him.

Mercedes and Kurt wanted details.

Quinn just stared at her blankly and pointed at her stomach. Which made them both laugh.

Santana wanted to compare notes. Disgusting.

* * *

"So you'll have sex with that jock but you won't have sex with me." Jesse says from his seat at the end of her bed.

"Jesse it's not like that."

"Why did you sleep with him?"

"He was my best friend. It just happened."

"Was it a mistake?"

"Well since he was dating Shawna at the time. Yes."

"But if he hadn't been dating Shawna?"

Rachel shrugs, "Why does it matter? I've known him since I was a kid. Yeah we didn't like each other but this year just changed."

"I just can't believe you didn't tell me."

"We haven't been dating this long I was gonna tell you."

"When?"

"When the subject of us doing it came up. It hadn't until now."

Jesse nods.

Rachel sits down next to him, "I don't know why I did it but I'm not ready right now. I'm sorry."

"No it's fine I don't want you to ever feel like I'm pressuring you." Jesse kisses her cheek and stands up putting his hands in the pockets of his jean jacket. "I thought Shawna was coming over?" "

"She said she was coming soon."

"We okay?" He asks putting his hand on the side of her face.

She smiles, "Yes."

* * *

Rachel is walking down the hallway towards her locker. She was going to lunch after she dropped her books off.

An arm reaches out and pulls her into a janitor closet, she lands against the door.

"Oh my," A hand is placed over her mouth.

"Rach." Puck says moving his hand to the side of her face.

"What are you doing?"

"I need to get this out. I have a reputation to uphold."

She almost smiles.

"Do you know how hard it is to see you with that tool?"

"Noah."

"No you don't. It's awful to see him kiss you and touch you. It should be me."

"Noah." She tries again.

"It's like having someone sit on your chest,"

"Noah!"

"What?"

"I do know how you feel. It probably feels the same way I felt seeing you with Shawna."

Puck stares at her not knowing what to say.

"I have to go." She reaches behind her and opens the door.

She closes it leaving Puck in there. He slumps on the floor and slams his head against the wall.

"Shit." He says to himself running a hand over his head.

* * *

A/N Semi Short.

Sorry I haven't written that much. Summer was crazy. This school year is gonna be crazier.

Thanks for the reviews. They're awesome.

Review please(:


	10. Jail Bird

Sorry for the lack of update.

Review please, I hate to complain but they do keep me updating faster.

This will probably be coming to an end soon.

Chapter 10,

* * *

So going to juvy probably wasn't the best idea on Puck's part. After the conversation with Rachel, he was so mad that he took the keys of his mom's volvo and went for a drive.

This drive was gonna turn into a leaving. Like getting the fuck out of Lima, Ohio. But you need money to do that. So what happened?

It's kind of a blur, the last thing remembered is sitting in the middle of the convience store with sirens going off.

"Oh shit."

* * *

"Bad news guys, Puckerman's in juvy."

"It really was just a matter of time." Tina says.

"What did he do?" Quinn asks.

"He drove his mom's volvo in the front of a convience store and drove off with the atm."

Chuckling breaks out.

"When is he getting out?" Rachel asks.

"Unknown." Mr. Shue says.

"Puck has to be the dumbest person on the planet and that's coming from me." Britney says laughing with Santana.

"Come on guys let's have some sympathy."

"For a guy who put his needs before the team. We need his voice and bad boy stage presence." Finn says outraged.

"I for one think it's a blessing in diguise." Jesse says crossing his arms. "As long as I don't have to watch him stare at Rachel with puppy dog eyes I'm happy."

"He does not stare at me with puppy dog eyes."

"Oh right you wouldn't notice because you're looking at him the same way most of the time."

"Guys," Mr. Shue interrupts them. "Don't look at this as a crisis. Look at this as an opportunity."

"To be humilated again?"

"No but now we have twelve members. Perfect time for duets. Don't you think?" Mr. Shue asks smiling.

Everyone just looks around each other.

Oh god.

* * *

Puck turns to lay on his side. The bed wasn't the most comfortable thing in the world. Thankfully he was by himself in the cell.

This was definitely a game changer. The stupidest thing he had done, other then get Quinn pregnant was this stunt.

He let down his mom, he let down the club...and worst of all he let down Rachel. He could picture her making up her mind about him forever.

Laying on his back now.

How could you sleep like this.

"Puckerman." A officer says opening his door.

"Yeah?"

"Your mom is here."

"Of course."

"Let's go."

"Do I have to? I already know what she's gonna say."

"Let's go." The guard says one last time before walking out of the room.

Puck sighs and gets up. Walking toward to the visitation area with the guard behind him.

But instead of seeing his mom, he sees a short skirt. Knees socks.

"Rachel?"

She turns around crossing her arms.

"What are you doing here?"

"Twenty minutes." The guard says pulling the chair out for Puck to sit.

She sits across from him.

"He said it was my mom."

"I told him to tell you that. I knew you would come out if it was her."

"They would've made me anyway."

She nods.

"You still didn't answer my question."

"Me first." She says angrily. "What were you thinking?"

"I needed money to get the fuck out of Lima."

She shakes her head, "Seriously."

"Seriously, I was gonna leave."

She runs her hand over her face, "You would really just leave like that?"

"Yeah and before you decide that it's all about you. I don't belong here. You don't either."

"Well I like living here."

"So you can be with St. James. I know."

"No, because my dads are here. My friends. Glee club."

"Whatever, they could do without me."

"No we can't. Don't you get it? You're part of Glee in a big way whether you like it or not." She reaches for his hand but he just moves it away. "We'll be dead at regionals if you're not there."

"Yeah well I have no idead how long I'm in here for. So I guess you'll have to do without."

"You'll be out before regionals."

"How do you know?"

"My dad talked to the attorney on your case. The store is gonna drop the charges."

"Yay." He says crossing his arms.

"This is a good thing Noah."

"Don't call me that."

She takes a deep breath. "I broke up with Jesse."

"Oh, conversation started."

"I thought you would be happy."

"About what? That you dumped that guy? Why didn't you say something when I mentioned him before?"

"Because I wasn't gonna tell you until you got out."

"It just doesn't change anything Rachel."

"How does it not? We can be together now."

"No."

She's holding back tears now, "Why?"

"Because if you really wanted to be with me, we would've already been together."

"Timing has always been a problem for us."

"Pretty much."

"But what's stopping us now?"

"Well I'm kind of in juvy."

"I meant when you get out smart ass."

He actually chuckles. "I missed your crazy ass berry."

"Really with calling me berry again?"

"Come on you like when I call you that." He smiles at her.

"Well time's almost up. I'm gonna go." She says standing up. "Friends then?"

"I guess yeah." He stands up as well and they hug.

"I missed you too." She says into his shirt.

* * *

"So you and Puck are doing the friend thing really?" Shawna says closing the magazine she was reading sitting up from her spot on Rachel's bed.

"We're going to try yes."

"Why, you both want each other. I don't understand."

"We just need time. I mean I just broke up with Jesse."

"Did you tell him about-"

"No of course not." Rachel says whipping around in her chair from her vanity.

"Just making sure. Because I'm pretty sure Puck will go rip off Jesse's junk."

"Junk?"

"Well you're a prude."

"Shut up." She says smiling.

"I'm just saying this whole friend thing? Come on. How are you not going to jump him when he gets out of juvy in a week?"

"I'm not gonna jump him."

"Why? I would."

Rachel gives her a dirty look in her mirror.

Shawna smiles, "But I won't. Kidding god. You're the one who wants to be only friends with the guy you've been pining for, for months now."

She stands up and walks into to Rachel's attached bathroom.

"It sounds a lot more stupid when you say it."

"It sounds stupid either way!" She yells from inside.

True, very true.

It's going to be a long week.

* * *

_A/N: Review please(: _

_Kind of short. But I needed to get a new chapter out. _


	11. Insane

I am terribly sorry. Like ridiculously sorry. We are apparently laptop killers in my family. I have any had access to anything through my new Android phone. So please forgive but not forget my friends. Keep reviewing. I'll try to have the last couple chapters up soon(: Thank you.

* * *

The first week was ridiculous for Puck. He had to do some nice things, community service is what they called it. He started hanging with Artie and helped in get with Britany after Tina dumped him. He started hanging out with Rachel more because seriously she wasn't going to do anything to get him into any trouble and he was on probation. That shit didn't fly.

But Rachel started being open around him. Well she was open before but she didn't like actually take a shower while he was there. And then totally walk out in an illegal towel and get clothes. She doesn't mind falling asleep on his chest while she's reading something for her English class. He totally doesn't mind when he's laying comfortably on her chest watching TV in his room and she's running her fingers up and down his arm unconsciously.

Why aren't they dating again?

"Well I don't recall her saying anything about you two getting back together." Shawna says as she slams her locker shut.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean nothing." She was lying. Puck knew she was lying. "Stop staring at me like that Puckerman. You don't know mean that well."

He totally did.

Puck kind of wants to say anything to her. Ask her if she had any plans of the sort. Rachel avoids the subject she just kisses his cheek and tells him whatever happens, happens. He doesn't want to wait for fate to come into the situation so he takes it upon himself to kiss her one night.

She is responsive. It surprises him at first but then when she pushing him down on to her bed and works at the buttons of his over shirt. He gets her shirt over her head and then presses his hand under her ridicuously short skirt. She leans forward to lay on him and presses a kiss to his neck.

"Hurry." She whispers.

He definitely does not need to be told twice.

When it happens it's way better then the first time. It isn't really rushed, he doesn't have a girlfriend. She didn't have to worry about ruining their friendship. It was pretty much ruined when he broke up with his girlfriend for her. So why does she act all distant and instantly starts putting her clothes back on and her hair up in a bun before throwing his boxers at him.

"What the fuck Rach?" He says as he stands up to pull them on. "Don't act like that didn't just happen."

"What do you want from me Puck?" He cringes at her use of his nickname, "Yeah that happened. I'm not acting like it didn't."

"Then what's the prolem?"

"We are toxic to each other. The thought of being with you, frankly scares me."

"You didn't seem to be complaining, you could've stopped that."

"We all know how this is going to end. We'll have a great couple of weeks. But then the jocks will realize who you're dating. You'll have to dump me and throw at slushie at me to make up for it."

"How many times have I told you that I am not Finn!" He suddenly yells.

She freezes, almost speechless. "This is not about him."

"Oh it's not? He didn't give you a chance so of course give the best friend a chance. We almost have something in common. We _liked _different people." He grabs his pants from the floor and pulls those on also. "But now I want to be with you and only you and for some reason you keep coming with excuses for us not to go through with it."

"This is not about Finn! It's about you! It's about you throwing people in the trash and changing girls as much as you change your underwear. About the fact that you have had one girlfriend and you cheated on her."

"With you." He adds.

She ignores his comment and conitnues, "You just got out of juvy Puck. Juvy."

"Don't call me that."

"Call you what Puck? It's your name."

"Not for you it's not."

Her shoulder visibly drop and she sighs, "I know you want to be with me. I want to be with you too."

"Then what is the problem?" He says taking her face into his hands.

"When something seems to good to be true it probably is."

* * *

The next day at school Puck avoided her. The night before he had kissed her lightly and just left. Not wanting to fight with her anymore. He couldn't anymore. It just hurt to much.

She talked to him a little bit. Coming up to his locker and tried to get him to walk to her to class. He says he has to talk to his math teacher.

She knew that was a lie because he hasn't been to math in weeks. So she just nods and walks away hiding the fact that two tears dropped slowly unfollowed by others down her face. It was her fault that she couldn't accept him. She knew that.

God she wanted to be with him so much.

But what would the football team say? What would Finn say? Shawna would just be happy for her and tell she should've done that a long time ago.

After football conditioning he's walking out of the locker room holding his gym bag. He looks over to his truck to see her standing in the front by the grill with her arms crossed.

"Not feeling it today Berry." He says before walking past her.

He doesn't get far because she pulls him back by the shirt and pulls his to her. He leans his forehead against hers. She kisses him.

A long passionate deep kiss that she should've done in the first place. He drops his bag and moves his hand over her shoulder and neck the other hand settling on her waist. Her hands go around his waist.

When she pulls away lightly he leans down again his nose grazing hers. "Don't hurt me." She says softly.

He just kisses her again in response and runs his hands down her spine.

* * *

Rachel was crazy. She slowly discovered that when it became harder to go longer then a hour an a half without his touch, kiss. Anything pretty much.

How the hell did she hold out for this long? Now that they were officially together she spent most of her time thinking about kissing him. Them together in her room, in his room, on her kitchen counter, and her shower. Craziness to think that she went that long.

He walked her to class, holding her hand or his arm around her shoulder hers around his waist his mouth on her neck.

Shawna laughed at Rachel flat out when she finally told her. She said something about obviously she knew they were like cats in heat all the time at school. She wasn't the only one who noticed. Everyone did.

One day they're making out against his locker which happend to be very close to Mr. Shuester's Spanish class. Her arms around his neck his hand basically gripping her ass. Mr. Shue told them to get a room. Which is pretty funny coming from a teacher. Rachel blushes beet red and Puck laughs and kisses her cheek.

They're walking through the parking lot one day trying to kiss as they navigate their way to his truck.

"You know we are crazy for trying to walk with our eyes closed like this." Rachel says as she pulls away and he moves on to her neck. "I mean a car could hit us."

"I would die happy." He mumbles into her neck and pushes her against his truch tail gate.

"I can't even catch my breath anymore."

"That's cool." He says and leans into kiss her again.

"Noah." She sighs and runs her hand down his chest.

Yeah she was totally insane before.

_Some things never change. _


	12. All good things Come to and End

Last chapter I think it's time. Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I always love a happy ending don't you? Yeah I changed the rating. I felt that the ending needed something extra.

Disclaimer: Never claimed Glee I believe this is all Ryan Murphy.

A/N: This was not my best work trust me.

* * *

The fighting started about two months to the end of graduation. They fought all the time yes, but now they were really fighting. Fighting about him getting his grades up to try to get into college. About her going to New York.

"I knew this was going to be to good to be true." He had said to her. "I knew you would leave me."

She hadn't denied it. She hadn't told him she wouldn't do that and that she loved him.

"I promised you I wouldn't hurt you but I guess joke's on me."

Rachel Berry had never thought that she could hurt Noah Puckerman before he could hurt him.

The fighting just gets worse. He avoids her at school and Tina starts giving her rides to school.

They're basically broken up when all the seniors are cleaning out their lockers three days before graduation. They haven't talked in full sentences to each other in weeks.

Rachel is standing in her blue dress the day of graduation her dads had left a couple minutes ago to get good seats. The glee girls would be over soon to pick her up. They decided to ride together and the guys were doing the same. Everyone figured it would be easier then making Rachel and Puck sit in the same car.

Puck had been laying on his bed in his tux for the last half and hour. Rachel had picked it out for him a while back. They were going to be matching her blue dress and his blue tie. Now they weren't even a couple to be matching. A honk goes off outside and he sits up and grabs his jacket. He checks his appearance and straightens his blue tie in the mirror. Walking out to Mike's SUV where the guys are cheering because it's fucking graduation and he should be happy.

Well he's not.

All twelve of them are in the choir room wearing their red graduation gowns and caps. Mr. Shue walks in not to long after everyone has stopped hugging and laughing.

"Well you guys this is it." He claps his hands together. "You guys made it." He smiles again, everyone can tell he's so proud that we made it together. "Well I would like to announce that our very own Rachel Berry has made it into Julliard."

"Mr. Shue." Rachel looks upset that he said it to everyone.

But everyone is so excited that it doesn't matter.

"We're so happy for you Rachel." Artie says smiling at her.

Rachel's eyes land on Puck he's in his chair, arms crossed, and looking like he's going to cry.

"Noah." She says walking over to him.

"Save it." He says angrily and walks out of the choir room.

"Don't worry about it Rach." Quinn says putting a hand on her shoulder.

Rachel suddenly very angry storms out of the choir room after Puck.

"I guess it wouldn't be graduation without one more Rachel storm out." Mercedes jokes.

Puck has seated himself against a set of lockers head in his hands. He hears footsteps he knows who it is. But what he isn't expecting is an angry Rachel standing over him.

"You're supposed to be happy for me." She says simply.

"Why would I be happy? This is confirming you leaving."

"Come with me." She says in a desperate tone.

He stands up, "You know I can't do that."

"Why not? Because you don't love me enough? Are you scared of going to New York and actually liking it? Or are you scared because we'll be going together?"

"I can't just leave."

"There's nothing for me here anymore."

"I'm here." He says running a hand over his shaved head.

She shakes her head, "This has always been my plan. To get into Julliard and get out of here."

He doesn't think he just grabs her and pushes her against the locker and slants his lips over hers. Her hands go up around his shoulders. It had been so long that they had done this, it had been almost a month since he had touched her. God he had missed her so much. His pillows didn't even smell like her vanilla shampoo anymore.

Her legs wrap around his waist as he lifts her up slightly pressing closer to her.

"I love you." Rachel breathes as he moves on to her neck.

He just bites lightly on her neck and soothes it with his tongue. She moans softly pulling his lips back to hers. Then the zipper on her gown is undone and so is his. The gown coming off completely by her hands as she moves to kiss his shoulder.

"I don't want you to leave." He says as he unzips his dress pants.

Her eyes widen as he moves her panties to the side and he slides into her. "Oh god." She gasps.

She doesn't seem to care that they're right in the middle of a school hallway. They can get caught at any moment. Yeah she totally doesn't care that he's got his hand on the side of her on the locker trying to keep a steady pace. She leans forward to catch his lips for a second. He pulls away quickly and leans his head on her shoulder. Her arms wrap around his shoulders and she runs her fingers over his shaved head.

"I love you." She says again. Hoping this time he'll say it back because it's been forever since he's said it to her.

He just picks up his thrusts and grips her hipbone tighter. "God, I'm so close."

"Me too."

He kisses her neck again and reaches his hand down to rub against her clit. She gasps and moves her legs tighter around his waist trying to get him as far in her as possible.

This is what they've come to having sex right there in the middle of the hallway. Suddenly she feels sick and she pushes him away. He just grips her thigh his thrusts becoming more frantic.

"Noah." She moans into his ear.

That seems to spurn him further. "Say it again."

"Noah!" She yells as her climax takes over and his follows a couple thrusts later.

He sets her on the ground and pulls completely away from her. He bends down to grab his gown and pulls it back on his shoulders as she rights herself and zips the gown back up.

"I'm sorry." She says softly putting her hand on the side of his face. He leans into her touch immediately. "I don't want to leave you either."

"Goodbye Rachel." He says and walks away from her.

"Tell me you love me first." She says pulling his arm He pulls is arms out of her grasp and continues walking. "Noah please!"

He ignores her and keeps walking.

"Noah!" She yells one last time before breaking down and falling to her knees and holding a hand to her mouth the hold in the sobs that were slowly making their way into her throat.

* * *

The ceremony was slow, she was near the beginning because of her GPA she walked with Quinn, Tina, and Artie. Puck walked with Mike, Brittany, and Santana. The club had known something had happened. Santana had found Rachel curled up into a ball by lockers and had held her and helped her clean up before going out into the lines. Finn and Mike had found Puck throwing up in the bathroom, he had gotten himself so upset that he made himself sick.

After it was over they all went to dinner. This had been planned for weeks to go just the twelve of them and Mr. Shue at Breadstix. No one had said anything since they had gotten their diplomas.

"God dammit." Santana suddenly outbursts.

"Santana." Mr. Shue says warningly.

"You two need to quit. You guys are meant to be together stop being so stupid it's annoying."

"Yeah seriously what happened?" Mercedes asks, "You guys suddenly like stopped being together a couple weeks ago and now you guys can't even look at each other."

"This is none of your guys' business." Rachel says trying to stay calm.

"Rachel we just care about you guys. It hurts to see you guys like this." Finn says.

"Seriously just leave it alone guys." Puck says loosening his tie. "Me and Rachel aren't together anymore not that big of a deal."

"How can you say that?" Rachel says tears welling up in her eyes. "Of course it's a big deal." Finn starts rubbing her back and she closes her eyes trying to will the tears away.

"You just pick up and leave to New York and you think I'm being insensitive?"

"I'm not picking up and leaving to New York! This has been my plan for as long as I can remember!"

"It doesn't include me then!" He stands up slamming his hands flat on the table. "You didn't even consider me when as soon as you got that acceptance letter."

"Of course I considered you. You're the most important thing to me. You seriously think I didn't consider you at all? I was going to turn the scholarship down for you!" She says standing up too. Making everyone in the dining area look over at the scene.

"You were going to what?" He says surprised.

"Of course you didn't know about that at all because you haven't talked to me for the past couple weeks. I didn't want to leave you. But today you made my decision for me." She says crying again and walks away. Tina and Quinn getting up and following her.

Puck physically deflates.

"Dude." Mike says softly.

"I know." Puck says pressing his thumbs into her eyes trying to not to cry like a baby in front of everyone. "I gotta get out of here." He practically runs out.

Once he's in his truck he slams his hands into his steering wheel. "Shit!" He slams his hand again and starts his truck not sure where he's going.

* * *

Rachel stays in bed for the next week. Her dads bring her movies and vegan take out every couple hours. She's made very little progress but at least she's sitting up now.

Puck has called at least fourteen times a day and she still refuses to answer. She has nothing to say to him.

_"Hey Rach it's me. Again. I know I shouldn't be calling. You hate me and trust me it's completely a given right now. But I need to talk to you. I miss you so much. Bye." _That had been the last message he left for her. She decided that he couldn't do that to her and just be able to apologize. At least that's what she told Santana when she came over and said Puck is a mess please talk to him.

Her phone is ringing again. She actually had to change the ringtone because hearing the recording version of him singing Sweet Caroline to her in her room one day was really starting to make her heart reconsider ignoring him and talk to him and tell him how much she loved him.

_"Dammit I guess I have to do this over the phone. We have to talk. I miss you. And I won't forgive myself if I just let the best thing that's ever happened to me just go to New York. So please just call me back. I'll keep calling I have no problem phone stalking you. My manhood was gone as soon as Santana and Brittany came over yesterday and I started crying. So definitely not afraid to keep calling. I love you." _

That had been the first time he had said I love you in one of the messages.

She couldn't help but crack a smile at the crying thing. He was a big softy when it came to her. She knew that and she wasn't humble about it either.

This was the message that made her pick up the phone the next time it rings.

"Hi." She says softly.

"I love you." Is the only thing he says and she's okay with that.

* * *

He came over to her house not to long after their phone call.

She comes outside so he doesn't have to deal with the glares from her dads. They kind of hate his guts right now. Totally understandable.

"I'm going with you." He says taking her face in his hands. She's not wearing any make up and eyes look tired but she has never looked more beautiful to him. "To New York I'm going."

"Noah you don't have to do that. I was selfish to think that you would just go with me."

"I was selfish to think that you would stay here. Julliard has been your dream."

"I'll stay here with you."

"No you won't. We're go to New York. You're going to go to school and we're going to live in a shitty apartment that we can barely afford and I have to work two jobs to keep it up. But we'll be together and it won't matter."

"But Noah,"

"No buts. You're not getting rid of me." He smiles slightly at her and kisses her lightly. She wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him back.

"I love you Noah." She says her lips not leaving his.

"I love you too Rach." He kisses her again and then hugs her wrapping his arms around her waist. "You have no idea how much."

~End


End file.
